totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Chelsey
Chelsey, labeled as The Popular Girl, is a contestant''' 'in Total Drama Revolution. She was placed on the ''Epic Platypi ''team. She returned for Total Drama: Superstar Showdown, and was placed on the ''Hopalong Ralphcakes team. Biography Chelsey lives with her mother, father, brother, and sister. She has always been considered a pretty girl, but not extremely beautiful until recently. When she was in kindergarten, she got at least ten love notes on Valentine's Day, and broke all of the little boys' hearts by saying that they were "icky." Once she grew older, and started to go through puberty, boys started to like Chelsey even more. She had her first boyfriend in fifth grade, but she did not like him, she only wished to date him because he "saved" her from someone with a live worm. Once everyone forgot about that incident, Chelsey dumped the boy, and he ended up traumatized for a few months. When she got to middle school, everyone started to care about popularity. She became popular because of her looks, and became the queen bee of the school. Chelsey got used to boys asking her out once a day, and rejected every single one, until she met this guy. He was pretty ugly, he did not get great grades, and he somewhat resembled a horse. But he was popular because he was a good athlete, so she decided to date him solely because of his popularity. She broke up with him after around two years, and Chelsey is now looking for a new boyfriend so she can take her mind off of her ex. Chelsey joined Total Drama Revolution solely to become more popular and get a new boyfriend. Total Drama Revolution After Total Drama Revolution After Total Drama Revolution, Chelsey has been hanging out a lot with Elle, and they go to beaches together and party it up frequently. They took a trip to the Jersey shore one summer, where they did mysterious things, but for the most part, Chelsey has stayed clean. When she came back to school, she got even more popular, and more and more boys tried to flirt with her and ask her out. Chelsey has been a little bit nicer, but still shows her mean side once in a blue moon. In terms of her relationship with Donny, they have still been dating, but mostly casually, and they don't do much other than hold hands and occasionally kiss. The other girls at her school think that she can do better than Donny, since he's not popular enough apparently, but she doesn't really care. She still despises unpopular people, but has tried to avoid them. Total Drama: Superstar Showdown Audition Tape Chelsey is at a table in a school lunchroom, surrounded by a posse of athletic, rich-looking white people. "Hi. I'm Chelsey and you should pick me be--" begins Chelsey. "Because she's really courteous and nice and she's my BFFFL," says a girl with a "Luv Purple" tanktop and yoga pants. "And she's also hot," says Manty. "And I used to date her but she dumped me," says a horse-faced boy with gym clothes and a buzz cut. "If Chels wasn't in my life, I don't know where I'd be right now," says a short girl wearing heavy amounts of makeup. "Oh, and her boobs are really big. So pick her," says Manty again. Chelsey groans. Trivia *Chelsey's prototype names included Chelsea, Chelsie, Chelsy and Chelsi. I don't even love this spelling of the name, but it was the only spelling that wasn't weird and obscure and that was available at the time. *Chelsey was originally based on a girl I went to high school with, who had a similar name. *Chelsey was originally going to be eliminated much earlier (around 15th place) in Revolution, but that was changed due to her popularity amongst the users and the fact that I liked writing for her a lot more than I thought I would. *I thought people would hate Chelsey, but she turned out to be well-liked. She even has a couple fanboys, and she's definitely one of my most popular characters. *Chelsey was in the original version of the story, as a whiny, unattractive, stuck-up model. She got 7th place and was in a relationship with Donny. *Chelsey is meant to be overly tan, but she is also of Cuban descent. *When the page Chelsea was deleted, I was tempted to change her name to Chelsea, but that would've taken way too much work, and it would also have taken a while to get used to. *Chelsey seems to have fanboys at her school. Two of them, Sean Neyugn and Spam Hildefrad, were described in Total Drama Revolution. They are based on Oats and Fanny, respectively. **Elle's statements that Sean ate oatmeal too much and Spam "shook it up" too much are allusions to Oats' username and the fact that Fanny told us he was on the TV show Shake It Up! at one point. *I decided to bring Chelsey back instead of Elle mostly because of Bruno's deep love for her, and also my realization that she was a much more versatile character. *From the very start of TDSS's planning, Chelsey was planned to get to the final two and lose to Wolfgang. *Wolfgang and Chelsey being in the final two together was alluded to in a few ways - they both wear scarves, they are standing next to each other in the cast photo, and they were introduced back-to-back in the first chapter. Gallery Chelsi.PNG|Chelsey's original design. Chelsey Fanart.png|Chelsey fanart done by Reddy! Chapter 8.PNG|Chelsey getting her shirt ripped off, with boys watching. Californiagurls.PNG|Elle and Chelsey watch as Kavren ruins the production. ArtChelsey.png|Chelsey drawn by Bruno! Thanks, man! Chelsey fan art.png|Chelsey fanart by Oweguy! Thanks, man! ChelseyManatee.png|Chelsey fanart drawn by Manatee! CaseyandChelseyFanart.png|Chelsey and Casey drawn by Bruno! Rodchel.png|"Fan"art (drawn by myself) of Rodney from Total Drama: Pahkitew Island falling in love with Chelsey. Category:Total Drama Revolution Category:Toad's Awesome Stories 'n' Stuff Category:Epic Platypi